njfanonsurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Honduras
|filminglocation= Cayos Cochinos, Bay Islands, Honduras |seasonrun= August __, 2018 – |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Survivor: Honduras is the first season of the NJ's Fanon Survivor series, which began airing on August __, 2018. Season: Nicaragua Link: link Twists * Medallion of Power: The two tribes vied for a new item, the Medallion of Power. The tribe that currently hold the Medallion will have an option to have an advantage in challenges (i.e. shortcuts, less workload etc.). They can either use it or save it until the next challenge. However, once the Medallion is utilized, regardless of whether the host tribe won or lost the challenge, they must surrender it to the rival tribe. Contestants } | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Dolores Simmons' 64, Beaumont, MS | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| 1st Voted Out Day 3 | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| 6 |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Allen Gipson' 32, New York City, NY | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Amy Donaldson' 44, El Paso, TX | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Brett Finley' 40, Lancaster, KY | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Chad Crigger' 42, Irving, TX | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Charles Sandstorm' 21, Tigard, OR | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'David Lafave' 50, Saginaw, MI | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| 4 |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Gail Middleton' 31, Lubbock, TX | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Hazel Clemons' 39, Waltham, MA | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Herman Harris' 27, Fairfield, OH | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jane Raley' 32, Orlando, FL | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jennifer Raven' 28, Vacaville, CA | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Jody Pinheiro' 18, Lafayette, LA | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'John Daniels' 24, Atlanta, GA | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Mary Borger' 36, Traverse City, MI | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Michael Gracia' 28, Easton, MD | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Pamela Carter' 34, Womelsdorf, PA | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Patrick Rocha' 28, Hopkins, MN | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Robert Blankenship' 46, Menomonie, WI | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |- | | nowrap style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black;text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Violet Green' 25, Mad River, CA | | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| | style="background:#F2E8CE;color:black"| |} Episode Guide Combined Reward and Immunity Challenge. Voting History } Dolores}} |- | colspan="2" Vote: | 6-4 |- | | nowrap Allen | |- | | nowrap Amy | |- | | nowrap Brett | |- | | nowrap Chad | |- | | nowrap Charles | |- | | nowrap David | |- | | nowrap Gail | |- | | nowrap Hazel | |- | | nowrap Herman | |- | | nowrap Jane | |- | | nowrap Jennifer | |- | | nowrap Jody | |- | | nowrap John | |- | | nowrap Mary | |- | | nowrap Michael | |- | | nowrap Pamela | |- | | nowrap Patrick | |- | | nowrap Robert | |- | | nowrap Violet | |- | | nowrap Dolores | |} Category:Seasons